fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jariu Daruma
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Jariu Daruma is a massive, amphibious Elder Dragon that has been known to have utterly destroyed a palace out at sea, yet isn't classified as Black Dragons. Much of it is unknown, in spite of this. It is encountered mostly in High-Rank, but can be fought in G-Rank in Event Quests. Physiology Jariu Daruma's size is more or less comparable to a Mohran, possessing lengthy, slender bodies covered in huge, black scales complete with a dark grey plated underbelly. They also bear long limbs and gargantuan, fully-functioning wings with stone-grey coloured membrane. Its head is similar to that of a Komodo dragon, accompanied with two huge, jet-black forward-facing horns protruding from the sides of its head, three curved horns on the back of its head, with the horns on the side facing away from each other and the middle horn being the largest. Its back is ridged, almost like a mountain, but the besides the dorsal ridges, the sides are almost completely flat, providing an almost-reliable foothold. Its neck lacks these ridges, and has a large light grey bulge on its nape, assumed by some to be its brain stem, under its larger central horn. It bears four hooked finger-like claws and a thumb on each hand, all of which are webbed, but it does not function like a sapient being's own. In addition, its shoulders, lower arms and elbows bear several spire-like bony protrusions. Its hind legs possess only three clawed toes, which are also webbed, and has more of these bony protrusions near its heel area. Its wings each possesses a singular thumb, curved outward. Lastly, its tail has six pairs of gigantic coned spikes on the flanks, while it ends with three even bigger, needle-like spikes. As with the head, the central spike is the longest. Three smaller spikes are seen on top of these bigger ones. Although near-impossible to see, its teeth are curved inward and are serrated but hidden in its gums, and its eyes are orange with red pupils. Behaviour Due to the elusive nature of these dragons, little is known about them, but they have shown to be extremely violent when it comes across anything that invades its home in the Seafaring Palace or even the ocean in the vicinity. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Jariu Daruma completely dominate the food chain wherever it goes; either land or sea, and are sometimes even known to swallow small predators whole, but it does not leave an island completely deserted like a Laviente does. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Due to being an Elder Dragon, many monsters will tend to avoid it. However, Dracophage Bugs will stay with a select few Jariu Darumas, perhaps due to their age. Despite their gargantuan size and strength, they are fearful of Fatalis and other First-Class Elders. Tracks Jariu Daruma cannot leave tracks as it is fought in a selective series of events. Specific Locale Interactions Jariu Darumas are only fought in the Seafaring Palace. When it roars in any given area in the locale, debris of the palace may fall. Special Behaviours Jariu Daruma does not have any special behaviours to note. Cutscenes Introduction The Destroyer Awakens - Base Camp The hunter(s) is carried to the designated base camp of the Seafaring Palace by boat, though the waters are violent and stormy. Once the hunters are dropped off, a Wyverian manning the boat waves over to the hunter(s), before heading back to safety. The hunter(s) then take a moment to marvel at the grandeur of the palace, but it would not be long before the sea begins to churn and a shadow appears near the palace. The hunter(s) looks over warily, uncertain of the events about to unfold. Near the edge of the Seafaring Palace, the water rises, and the Jariu Daruma emerges. Clinging its claws to the side, the Jariu Daruma lets out an ear-splitting roar that even pushes the ocean beneath it away. The hunter(s) covers their ears during this, and the dragon makes the climb from the sea. Thus begins the hunt, but the hunters can watch Jariu Daruma climb the wall, entering Area 1 as soon as it climbs over the edge and its tail disappears. Abilities At first, Jariu Daruma will pay no mind to hunters attacking it. However, it will gradually grow irritated by them, and will begin to use its whole body as a weapon against them. Jariu Daruma is also able to use the Dragon Element. For experienced hunters reliant on speed, this may seem easy because of how slow the dragon is, but the real challenge comes when you are hit by at least one attack from it. Jariu Daruma's hunt is divided into 3 phases; Phase 1 has Jariu Daruma climb two walls prior to its entrance up to the palace's interior, and during this it will not attack, but its head, arms, legs and tail will damage those who step too close. Jariu Daruma will not get enraged here. Phase 2 has Jariu Daruma finally on flat ground the whole way, and at this point, it will both advance towards its destination and fight the hunters trying to stop it. It is always in a quadrupedal stance during this, and Phase 3 is when Jariu Daruma is entirely focused on defeating the hunters, using every ounce of its strength to crush the hunters, even using its Dragon-Elemental abilities. During this, Jariu Daruma can willingly switch between quadrupedal and bipedal stances, and thus all attacks listed in Bipedal are Phase 3 only. Jariu Daruma will only enter Phase 3 after it has been enraged at least 3 times. Attacks (Quadruped) * Tusk Slam - Jariu Daruma pulls its head back, and thrusts its horns into the ground. Deals very high damage and knocks hunters away. * Swipe - Jariu Daruma pulls one of its forelimbs back and drags it along the ground in an attempt to hit hunters in front of it. Slow-moving, but deals moderate damage. * Stomp - Not to be confused with Stamp. Jariu Daruma growls and pushes its front half upwards, before slowly coming back down for a heavy stomp. Deals very high damage, and causes a Tremor effect nearby. In Phase 3, it may do this to return to its Quadruped stance, and may even turn while preparing it. * Stamp - Not to be confused with Stomp. Jariu Daruma will raise one of its limbs into the air, and slam it back down. Does moderate damage and causes a Tremor effect. * Wing Slam - Jariu Daruma will proceed to raise either wing and look to its chosen target. It will then proceed to swing it downward, damaging those who have distanced themselves too far from Jariu's side. Does moderate damage and may Stun. * Tail Swing - Jariu Daruma looks over its shoulder and shortly after, will slam its tail to the left and slide it to the right. Knocks hunters away and does moderate damage. In Phase 3 and Rage Mode, it may do this to turn around. * Tail Slam - Jariu Daruma looks over its shoulder and raises its tail upwards. Shortly after, it will slam its tail down, which can be angled to strike a specific hunter. Deals high damage and may Stun. It will stay in this position for around 7 seconds. It may do this a second time in Rage Mode, but its recovery will last for 9 seconds. * Body Slam - Jariu Daruma looks underneath itself, and simply drops itself to crush hunters standing underneath it. Will only do this if hunters stay too long under it. Does moderate damage and may Stun. * Head Swing - Phase 3 and on ledge only. Jariu Daruma will simply swing its head to the side, trying to hit hunters with its horns. This does moderate damage. * Thrust - Phase 3 only. Jariu Daruma will pull its head back, and move forward quickly, attempting to hit hunters with its horns. Deals very high damage and knocks hunters away. * Charge - Phase 3 only. Jariu Daruma gallops towards a target hunter, ready to ram their whole body into them. If it ends in a wall, Jariu will raise its upper torso into the air and onto the ledge. May use Head Swing or Tusk Slam. After some time, it will resume fighting in Quadruped stance. * Dragon Sphere - Phase 3 and Rage Mode only. The infamously rare Dragon element courses near its mouth, which the Jariu Daruma then proceeds to fire in the form of a large ball which explodes upon impact. Does heavy Dragon damage and will inflict Severe Dragonblight. * Dragon Beam - Phase 3 and Rage Mode only. Jariu Daruma will take several deep breaths, Dragon energy starting to surge around its horns and mouth, and then proceeds to blast a beam of concentrated Dragon energy. Can be angled to aim upwards, and may be swept. The recoil makes Jariu Daruma leave Rage Mode, and will remain idle for 11 seconds before it starts acting again. * Extreme Dragon Beam - Phase 3 and Rage Mode only. Jariu Daruma will flap its wings and take to the skies, while its body surges with Dragon Energy. When it reaches a high enough point off the ground, it will proceed to fire an even larger beam of concentrated Dragon Energy, sweeping it all over the area. Those hit by it, and those lucky enough to survive it, are inflicted with Extreme Dragonblight. Once Jariu Daruma lands, however, it will remain idle for 14 seconds, resting its head and tail on the ground. It starts using it when less than 15% of its health remains. * Dragon Stomp - Arch Tempered and Rage Mode only. Jariu Daruma executes this the same way as Stomp, but it inflicts heavy Dragon-Elemental damage instead. It also results in an explosion of said energy rather than a tremor effect. Getting hit by any of these results in the hunter being afflicted with Severe Dragonblight. This is telegraphed by the dragon breathing out the Dragon Element in front of it. * Dragon Tail - Arch Tempered and Rage Mode only. Jariu Daruma uses this the same way as Tail Slam, but does heavy Dragon-Elemental damage instead. The tail's impact on the floor releases an explosion of energy instead of a tremor effect. Getting hit by this results in Severe Dragonblight. This move is telegraphed by the tail surging with energy before Jariu Daruma raises it up. Attacks (Bipedal) * Stomp - Exactly the same as in Quadruped stance. After this, it may go back into the previously mentioned stance. * Stamp - Exactly the same as in Quadruped stance, but it only uses its hindlegs. * Tail Swing - Exactly the same as in Quadruped stance, but does not slam the tail. * Tail Slam - Exactly the same as in Quadruped stance. * Claw Swipe - Jariu Daruma lowers its upper torso to reach down to the hunters, and goes in to claw them. Afterwards, it will assume its Bipedal stance again. * Dragon Bomb - Rage Mode only. Jariu Daruma's mouth is enveloped in Dragon energy, and shortly after some time, it lets loose a ball of concentrated energy. Upon impact, it explodes violently, more dangerous than Dragon Sphere. Does high Dragon damage and will inflict Severe Dragonblight. * Dragon Beam - Rage Mode only. This is done exactly the same as it does in Quadruped stance, except the area of the ground where it strikes will begin to pent up with Dragon-Elemental energy, making it too dangerous to stand on, inflicting Dragonblight if any unwary hunter steps in it. As with previously, it may sweep this. The recoil does the exact same as before, but additionally forces it into Quadruped stance. * Extreme Dragon Beam - Rage Mode only. This is done exactly the same as in Quadruped stance, but the time to take flight is shortened. As with previously, Jariu will be forced into Quadruped stance and remain idle. * Dragon Stomp - Arch Tempered and Rage Mode only. Done exactly the same as with Quadruped stance, but like the normal Stomp, it may go back into Quadruped stance. * Dragon Tail - Arch Tempered and Rage Mode only. Done exactly the same as with Quadruped stance. Rage and Tired States Rage State The tips of Jariu Daruma's horns, claws and spikes gain a dark red tint, and will constantly huff out Dragon energy, similarly to Deviljho. It also moves slightly faster, and gains access to Dragon-Elemental attacks. Aforementioned body parts are also more susceptible to damage and the Dragon Element. Tired State Jariu Daruma cannot enter this state. Mounts Jariu Daruma cannot be mounted, but hunters can climb it once toppled over, by climbing its tail or arm. Hunters can only stay on it if it is in Quadruped Stance. In Phase 2, Jariu Daruma may shake its body to get the hunters off, and in Phase 3, it may go into Bipedal Stance. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Jariu Daruma are hardly fazed by attacks dealt to its body, and the siege weapons provided in its nest also don't help much with slaying it, but are just strong enough to topple the beast. Aim all available ballistae and cannons at its feet and arms, and you may just make it collapse, and that will be your chance to run along its back and up to its nape, which is its weakest spot. Taxonomy * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Super Dragon * Family: Daruma Habitat Range Jariu Darumas can appear in any ocean in the world, but only few ever come on land. One such individual surfaced near the Seafaring Palace, but the reason why is unknown. Ecological Niche Jariu Darumas have no natural predators once they reach adulthood, though the only creatures it has to fear are First-Class Elders, such as Fatalis, as they are capable of mortally wounding a Jariu Daruma, despite its ability to use the Dragon Element. In their juvenile stages, they have many predators, a few such being Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Nakarkos and many more. Most individuals don't even reach adulthood. Biological Adaptations Jariu Daruma have webbing between their claws, which enables their ability to swim. Their wings are also suited for swimming, and are even capable of flight, but cannot do it for even 7 minutes before it loses its energy and descends, indicating they are far in the process of evolution. Their scales, being black, take in a lot of the sun's heat, which it uses to sustain its body temperature when travelling the world's seas, which, too, indicates that it is cold-blooded. Finally, its horns, spikes and claws store Dragon energy taken from consuming Dracophage Bugs, which it then uses against potential threats if it needs to. This process takes aeons, with only a select few individuals reaching the right age to contain such extreme power. Studies show that when a Jariu Daruma hatchling emerges from its egg, it inherits the parents' own Dragon Elemental energy, meaning that each generation of Jariu Daruma grows stronger. Behaviour Little is known about this, but they attack whatever gets too close to them. Newly-hatched individuals are driven by instinct to consume, and are strong enough to take down an Aptonoth or even a Great Jaggi by themselves, and grow only stronger. The stronger they get, the more aggressive they become. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken a total of three times. Once is a normal break, the second is its right horn being severed. ** Here, Jariu Daruma has a unique break when hit on the head by the Dragonator. To indicate this success, the side of its face will have a large gash and a missing eye. This is on the side of the face where its horn was severed. * Its chest can be broken. * Its claws can be broken individually. * Its shoulder spikes can be broken. ** It is all one break. * Its hind legs' claws can be broken individually. * Its wings can be broken. ** They are individual breaks. * Its tail can be broken then severed. ** It can only be severed at Phase 3. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters Jariu Daruma cannot interact with other monsters. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Jariu Daruma, as an Elder Dragon, cannot be affected by the Frenzy Virus, Hyper State. The Tempered State is possible for it, although extremely rare. Tempered State Jariu Daruma is found exclusively as an Arch Tempered monster. It gains access to Dragon-Elemental moves even if it isn't enraged, and will use Extreme Dragon Breath when under 30% of its normal health. Jariu Daruma can also be enraged even in Phase 1, and the need to enrage it 3 times has been removed. It also gains two new moves, and its roar can now damage nearby hunters. Quests Multiplayer High-Rank Event High-Rank G-Rank Notes * The idea of Jariu Daruma was a giant Elder Dragon that was fought on land, similar to Lao-Shan Lung, and could actually fight while advancing. * Credit to FireBall13 for attack ideas. * Credit to Rack&ruin for suggesting a better Third Phase theme. Trivia * Jariu Daruma is GoldenDragonIlo's first Elder Dragon. ** It is also his strongest monster ever created. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Extreme Dragonblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo